Looking For Angels
Natalia is just going into high school. A new one. She's been kicked out of all the others. She knows a lot but perhaps she doesn't know herself as well as she thought she did. Rated PG 13, I think. TATN / Thalia! 04:50, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Chapter One. I hastily tied my black hair in a ponytail, clipping or bobby-pinning up the stray hairs. My layered hair was sometimes quite annoying. I looked... moderate today. Not that I ever looked pretty. Unless I had tonnes of make-up one. And that was a really rare occasion. I threw on my black hoodie and ran out the door, late for floor-hockey practice. My school was about a block away but pedestrian traffic was a nightmare. When I finally got changed and into the practice, everyone was scowling at me. I explained that my alarm hadn't gone off. The coach told me this was my last warning. I nodded and understood. After practice, when I was brushing my hair from it's messy ponytail, Amanda (a *edit*) confronted me. "Poor you little Natalia Roberts." She mocked, rubbing under her eyes with fists like she was crying. "But get the *edit* over your alarm and get to practice on time." I glared at her with my light-brown eyes. "Maybe I don't want to come to practice because of you." I spat. "But alas, my *edit* mother makes me." Amanda opened her mouth to say something when another girl, from my history class. "Stop arguing!" We both shut up. Even though May, the girl was small and calm and really patient and bubbly, she was pretty persuasive. May was also really short even though she was a month older than me. I finished getting changed and walked out of the change-room. Looking at the sky told me one thing as I hurried to math. More storms. I sighed and opened the door to math class. I heard the crackle of thunder outside. Told'ya there'd be storms. I peeked out the window to see rain coming down in sheets and lightning flash across the sky. This held my attention for some time until Mrs Barnette caught me. "Natalia Roberts!" She hissed, folding her arms over her bosom angrily. "What is so much more interesting than learning about multiplying integers?" Was she speaking English any more? "Uh, just heard some thunder and I wondered what was going on." I tried, voice shaky and small. "You could have checked this after class young miss. Detention. After school." I sighed and looked out the window again. The rain had already caused mud and puddles. After school, I tried to sneak past Mrs Barnette's room but she caught me. "Natalia! Get back here you have a detention to serve!" She screeched. I sighed and followed her back into the math room. She sat me down right in the front row and picked up her white chalk. She started to write on the board. I could hardly read it until I realized it was in... A different language. I finally made it out, somehow, though. It said: Say your prayers to the gods, child. It'll your last chance. The gods? My last? Was this woman insane? I shifted uncomfortably in my chair, drumming my fingers on my thigh. I was dying to get out of here and take a shower. I cleared my throat and coughed once. "Shh!" Mrs Barnette ordered. I stayed quiet, looking around the again-silent room. I looked down at my iTouch for the time. 3:10. I was late for my floor-hockey game. Poor me. I'd be killed tomorrow by them, the girls on my team. There was a shy, hesitant knock on the door and in walked May. She was wearing really bright clothing that hurt my eyes. She was like my opposite. Somehow, May always managed to wear full-legged clothing. Like, long jeans and stuff. She'd never worn shorts or skirts. "H-hi, Mrs Barnette." May stammered. "What are you doing here, May Stanlees?" She hissed, turning her head with such a jerk it was surprising it didn't fall off. May chuckled nervously and grinned bashfully. "Out!" May left, limping. See, May has a leg problem and is always limping. I don't know why though. Mrs Barnette turned to me and grinned wickedly. I smiled uncomfortably, holding my breath. Her gait was tedious and slow as she walked towards me. "Now, child. It's your turn to see how well you can do." She crooned, grabbing something from her pocket. "Wh-what?" I asked, scooting back in my chair a little. "I am what you are. But a daughter of Ares. Take my spare sword and fight me, coward!" She thrust a real, bronze pencil into my hand. She told me to press on the eraser. I did so. It immediately elongated into a bronze sword that was the size of my torso. I gasped and nearly dropped it when I saw my math teacher holding an identical one. She swung at me, grazing my arm and giving me a gash. Better than floor hockey? I think so. I screamed but swung my sword as well. It nipped her arm and left a small bloody cut. This was not going so well. "I know what it's like, Natalia!" She screamed. "To never meet your father!" "I know my dad!" I shot back. I did. His name was Alfred. Our swords clashed together. I could feel a bead of sweat on my forehead, crawling down. I focused, gathering all my strength until... Finally, I was stronger than her and brought my sword down on her shoulder. Blood seeped out quickly and fell down her blue cardigan. Mrs Barnette screamed in pain and dropped her sword. I'd gotten her dominant arm. I stood there, sword being held in both hands until I realized there was May standing in the doorway. Busted. I thought, panting. May's jaw was agape. I looked down at Mrs Barnette who glared back at me. "Stupid hero. Finish me and prove you're strong." She hissed. I brought my sword across her throat and watched her die. "Nat..." May whispered, walking in and shutting the door. "There's a lot of explaining to do." Chapter Two. "No sh*t there is, May!" I screeched, feeling shocked. "I just killed our math teacher!" "Calm down." May told me, reaching up to my shoulders. She was short. "That's normal for a demigod to kill another." "Demigod? What the hell is a demigod?" "You know about the gods, like, Zeus and Hades and stuff right?" I nodded. "They're real, Natalia. And you know how in the myths they went around having kids with the mortals? Yeah, you're the result of that." I could feel my jaw go open and hang. "No, they're not! Are you high or something?" "No. Natalia, I've met them." "Sure. And I'm the queen of England." May groaned in frustration and pulled up her pant leg, revealing... very, very hairy legs. They looked faintly like goats' legs. "Umm... What the *edit* are those?" I exclaimed, backing away. I was scared nearly sh*tless. I swear I was going to drop a friend in my pants sooner or later. "I am a satyr. A female satyr." "...Uh-huh... And as I said, I'm the queen of England..." My voice shook violently. "For the gods sake! Natalia, I'm a satyr! Now let's hurry up and dispose of the *edit* body! Hurry now!" Together, May and I lifted the body and ran out of the school. We dumped it in a ditch that surrounded the school. And now, I would be charged with murder. Fun, more than a life sentence in jail. I felt like sitting down and giving up. But May kept pulling me on and limping in her funny way. We got to my house. She told me to go inside and pack. I nodded and was told for summery things. I neared the door and was about to open it but I heard a gunshot inside. Frightened, I gasped and backed away from the door. Please say it had been my stepfather committing suicide. Please. My mum was seven months pregnant. Somehow I gathered my courage and walked bravely inside. I slipped my shoes off, a normal habit, and started up the stairs. When came upstairs, I felt like puking. It hadn't been my stepfather nor had it been my stepbrothers. My mother lied on the floor, curled up in fetal position. There was a puddle of blood drenching the white carpet. I gasped loudly. My stepfather was standing over her, holding a revolver. Who still uses a revolver? I took in a sharp breath to scream. He looked up ans saw me, alarmed. His hazel eyes were wide with shock. Now I wish I could say I battled my d*ck stepfather. But really, I'm scared sh*tless again, sitting in the bathroom, cowering. I breathe deep. Trying not to puke. I can't get the image of my mother's bloated dead body out of my mind. It was burnt into place and nothing can get it out. Finally, I did the stupidest and most impulsive move that almost cost my life. I opened the bathroom door. Slowly, I started to creep out. I ran to my room and heard a shot go off behind me. I locked myself in there. Somehow, I managed to pack the stuff May had suggested I do. No what the *edit* do I do? I thought, holding a full suitcase in hand. I spied my window and tossed my luggage out. How am I supposed to get out? I clambered onto my window-sill. Silently praying, I started to climb down until I was just hanging by my hands off the ledge. Goodbye. I thought as I let myself drop. I hit my head hard on the grass and passed out. Chapter Three. May shook me to life. "Hurry! Come on, you have to wake up! We have to hurry!" I groaned and sat up, my head pounding with pain. I sat up and May pulled me up. She was strong for a small girl. We collected my bags and May grabbed my wrist and tugged me along with her. I stumbled and did a face-plant. In a panicky struggle, I got up and stumble--ran behind May. She dragged me onto a bus and paid for the fare. I told her I would but she insisted. We sat together at the back of the bus. It was a ride of silence. That is, until some middle aged woman wearing a leather jacket and a purse. She sat in the seat ahead of me. A few minutes passed until she turned around and spoke to us. Her accent was further south than Georgia. "No parents, girls?" She asked, dark eyes the only spot of colour on her face other than her painted pink lips. "Uh yeah. We're on our way to visit our aunt and uncle. Our mother is home sick with the flu. Our father is tending to her." May said quickly. I felt tears on my eyes at the mention of a mother. "Oh, you poor dears. I hope she feels better soon. Send her my hopes." We nodded. There were a few more minutes of silence until the woman turned around again. "You two don't look like sisters." She stated, motioning to our styles and hair colours. "I dyed my hair." I said quickly. I was lying. "That makes sense... but the eyes..." "Our father has blue eyes our mother brown." She nodded. I heard her hiss something under her breath, "sly demigod." This freaked me out again. May reached up and pulled the stop cord. When we came to the next bus stop, we loaded off. So did the old lady. May and I cut across a meadow-y clearing around some woods. There was a horrible ripping behind us, worse than a dress tearing. I turned to look. There was some withered hag ran towards us. She had leathery wrinkled wings and claws. There was that bronze pencil in pocket, I felt. I took it out and changed it into a normal sword. It was off balance in my hands. As she charged, I swung the sword. It flew out of my hands and stabbed itself into her chest. There was a horrible screech and she burst into a pile of dust, which was swept away by the heavy winds. I was breathing heavily, in fright. "Hurry!" May urged, grabbing my wrist. "There are probably more monsters coming!" I was probably in really deep sh*t by now. Chapter Four. We raced towards a hill with a pine tree mounted on top. But finally, my asthma caught up to me. I was huffing and puffing and wheezing. I could hardly breathe. I jogged behind May, who raced ahead. Finally, I collapsed to my knees, grasping my chest. I felt around in my suitcase but I couldn't find my puffer. May ran to me and pulled it out of one of my suitcase pockets. She thrust it at me, eyes wide with fright. When I could breathe again, I followed May to the hill. It was pretty steep. Just before I reached the top, I heard a huge growl. May pushed me over the hill, sending me tumbling down. I hit the grass below, sitting down hard on it. I groaned and looked up. There was a dark haired boy standing above me, green eyes looking at me questioningly. "Who are you?" He asked, extending a hand to help me up. "Natalia. Where the hell am I?" I exclaimed, taking his hand and standing. "Camp Half-Blood. I see your protector did a good job, eh?" "Ummm... Protector?" The boy laughed. "May is a satyr isn't she? She was protecting you, a half-blood." "I guess. Do you know who my real dad is then?" "Not until you're claimed. Who knows, you could be my sister." I chuckled nervously. "Y-yeah... Who's your parent?" "I'm Percy, son of Poseidon." I nodded. "Cool." I got a grand tour of the Camp by Percy. He was really nice about it, saying that he didn't mind and he did this with a lot of new campers. He asked what had happened to me and I told him the entire story. I was in tears by the end. Percy told me to forget it, or try. Life here at camp was different. I believed him for just a second. Just one split second of happiness. Chapter Five. It was a full two weeks before I was claimed. It was- wait, wait, let me back up some. Friday, after dinner, was capture the flag. I was on team Athena alongside Hermes, Poseidon, and Hades. There was only one kid in the Hades cabin, Nico. He was... Gothic and depressed. We also had Morpheus and Iris on our side. It was really fair, this battle. Equal. (A/N:: I just picked random cabins for their side.) The Poseidon and Athena cabin used to have some alliance. Now it was painful and awkward for them. No one would tell me why. We all suited up in armour and put helmets on. I thought about Amanda as I tied my hair back. If she were a demigod too, I would whoop her. If she wasn't I would never have to see her again. Percy had told me about year-round campers. I was to be one because there was no way I was going home to live with my mother's murderer. I fitted my helm on correctly and smiled at Percy. We looked similar, except for me being a girl and having brown eyes. He approached me and sighed. "You're obviously wondering why there's tension between the Athena cabin and mine?" He asked, cocking a black brow. Percy can read me like a book. "Umm..... Yeah." I admitted. "Annabeth, the head counsellor and I? We used to date. But... some stuff happened between us and she's been going with someone else ever since." "Who?" Percy shook his head and walked off, joining everyone else. We started to our side of the woods. I was border guard. This was my second time doing full-combat capture the flag and I was supposed to guard? Ha-ha good luck having a good game, guys. I was daydreaming, off in my own world. There were some footsteps behind me that caused me too look up and out of my trance. A person who's face I couldn't make out stood in front of me, mouth in an open O of surprise. They attacked first, for the record. I fought back, failing quickly because my sword was unbalanced. We were at a momentary stalemate until I gave way. They now had me in hand-to-hand combat, which I sucked at. Suddenly, the person fell back like they'd been shocked. I stared at them. "What the hell? How and why the *edit* did you do that?" They exclaimed, rubbing their hands. "U-uh-ummm... What did I do?" I asked, feeling suspicious they were lying to get my side in trouble. "You electrocuted me, you *edit*!" "I did? Whoa, sorry..." I knew they were lying now. They kept whining and griping and I kept apologizing until they gasped. They pointed to my head and urged me to look. When I looked up... My world came crashing down. It was a lightning bolt. The symbol of Zeus. From what I had heard, this was not good in the slightest. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades had apparently all taken an oath to not have any more demigod children. It had been diminished last year. And, well, I WAS NOT BORN LAST YEAR!!!! This was bad as hell-- I mean, The Fields Of Punishment. So that's how I had shocked them. I soon realized there was a crowd gathering. People gawking at me, the daughter of Zeus. The mistake. The never-supposed-to-be. The accident. Chapter Six. There were hushed murmurs as I moved into the Zeus cabin. Everyone was trying to talk in low voices around me. I looked around in my cabin, which had ample room. I tossed my bags down onto the bunk I had now claimed mine. It looked like nobody had been here in years. Then again, probably. I moved things around to my liking and sat down on my bunk. It was... comfy. I sighed and looked up. I turned on my iPod. Loud music poured into my head and shut up my damn stupid thoughts. And the words I had caught from the hushed conversations. "Poor Zeus will have to deal with his brothers now, huh?" "Yeah, poor guy." "I doubt any one will ever love Natalia Roberts, the emo sky chick." Do you have any idea how much that hurt? It hurt more than you can imagine. I lied there staring up into space, blinking back tears, listening to sad music. It was all I ever felt like doing again. The pain didn't subside. Even when the conch horn blew, I never got up. I turned the volume up so loud, I was afraid the ear--buds would burst. I had dug up all the sad songs and had put them in a sort of self-made album. Just for times like these. I had, total, fifty-seven depressing songs. They all did the trick for describing me. When the sky darkened and cabin lights turned on, Percy came to say hi. I pretended not to see him at first, nor hear him. I finally had no choice but to look when he flicked my leg. "Ouch!" I griped. I have very soft, sensitive skin, a trait from my mother. "Sorry." Percy apologized. But it had no meaning or feeling to it. "Why are you here? I thought I made a point when I didn't come to dinner." "I thought you were sick or something." "You're an asshole." "I brought you some fugging food and this is all I get? Nice thank you." I stayed silent. This was not going as planned. I was now being mean for no reason. I was the bad guy. He sat on the bed next to me and touched my hand. "Sorry. Here's some dinner. I thought you'd be hungry." I smiled at him and quickly ate. It was good. "I scraped some in the fire for you." He told me as I finished off the steak. I thanked him profusely and he left. I cried for a long time when he left, getting eye-liner and mascara everywhere. I didn't know why I was crying until the early hours of the morning. Chapter Seven. I had been up all night, staring a the ceiling and thinking deeply. I was spaced out, which wasn't hard due to my ADHD. I had been trying to convince myself that it wasn't true. I couldn't be. No, for those of you who are sick minded, I am not pregnant. It's just... something else. There is no way in the Underworld I will ever tell anyone what is happening. You might tell... him. Fine, I'm guessing most of you have it figured out by now already. I have a crush on Percy. But I really, really, really don't want to have a crush on him. Yeah, I know, he is really cute but he's technically my cousin for the gods sakes! "Why?" I murmured to myself as light started to pour into the cabin. I had a headache. And my eyes were sore. And I felt sick. I had a stomach ache too. When I finally got some shut-eye it was one in the afternoon. I dreamt of something... sweet. And very heart-warming. It was a girl who looked some like me, a lot like me in fact. She had very curly and frizzy hair like my mother. Her eyes were stormy blue. She looked about... I don't know, fourteen? Then it dawned on me. This was the baby sister I had never had. She looked at me in the way a younger sibling does to an older one. There were two boys around her around ten and maybe eight. Running around in a dress behind the calmly sitting boys was a little girl. I woke up again, pounding headache and horrible stomach ache. I gagged once and realized the sun had heated me. I rolled out of it's path, looking at the clock. It read five o'clock. I hated sleeping in the afternoon. I sat up and looked out the window. I needed to cool down. I would go swimming, but I had a feeling that just because I had a crush on his son, Poseidon wouldn't spare me anything. He'd let me drown. And, I hated swimming. This will seem pretty pathetic, but I still didn't know how to swim. That brought back some bad memories. I was four years old and my mum was taking me swimming for the very first time. I was in a cute hot pink bathing suit. She picked me up, her eyes shining in some pretty way that only your heart remembers. Her smile is forever burnt into my heart, burning it now. It was unorthodox, the time she took me. She was going to teach me herself, instead of getting a class. When the warm, shallow water splashed up on my face I giggled. It felt nice, like taking a bath with something on. Finally, I did the thing any young curios four year old would. I asked my mum, "Can I go to the deep end?" She got me a life-jacket. We waded and swam to the deeper end of the kiddy pool. For two minutes, my mum left to go to the bathroom. I had tried to go underwater for a few seconds but realized the life jacket kept me afloat. I hastily took off all the little straps and tossed the damp thing aside. I was very... clever as a little kid, you might say. Now I got to feel the water all over myself. For the first few seconds it was awesome and amazing. But I didn't know how to get up, above the surface again. I started to panic, using up more oxygen than I should. When my mother finally pulled me out of the water, she was crying and I was sputtering for air. You know how I said I couldn't get her smile out of my heart? Yeah, her tear-lined face covered it, making me regret that day every time I thought of her. None of you have any idea how much this hurt. Chapter Eight. When I finally came out of my cabin, the light hurt my eyes. I'd stayed there for no apparent reason for all of two days. I'd lived off a little bag of chips and warm pop. I was dying to take a piss and drink something other than flat, heated cola. It was nice to drink something that wet my mouth. And guess what? I ran into Percy. Yep. I nearly turned bright red. He looked up and cocked a dark brow. Ha. If we ever fulfilled my dream and had kids, guess what their hair colour would be? "Hey where were you?" He asked, looking quite genuinely worried about me. I shrugged, confused. "In my cabin." "For a whole two days?" "Yep. I guess." He went on his way and I went on mine. I sat near the lake, under the cool shade of a pine tree. Carefully, I dipped my toes in the frigid water. That was the only part of me I could put in water. I had Aqua-phobia. When I was thirteen, I had been standing by a lake, watching the stars reflect off the glassy surface. Some guy had come up behind me and started talking to me. I had talked to him too. He looked about early forties, late thirties maybe? He had walked closer to me, inching. He had then shoved me against the nearest tree and tore off my sweatshirt. He tore off my tiny tank top. Then I had gotten touched. Yeah, he rubbed my br**sts. This man, this child m*l*ster, had picked me up and thrown me in the lake in nothing but my Capri's and shoes. My aqua-phobia had started then. I hadn't known how to swim and been thrown in a lake. A nice woman had saved me from near-peril. I had gotten a few different phobias from this. Xenophobia; the fear of strangers, Androphobia; fear of men (restricted for me to older men), and aquaphobia. Strange men approaching me when I'm in water would be my nightmare. Percy jokingly came up behind me and shoved me in the water. Chapter Nine. The water was soothingly cold. I was still scared, but calm at the same time. This was it. I tried to beat my way to the surface but I couldn't. I tried to get some leverage off the mucky and silty lake-bottom. I couldn't. The water didn't obey. Did Poseidon want me dead or something? When I didn't come up at first, Percy started to worry. I could sense it. I started to black out from panic and lack of oxygen. I had only been under for, tops, thirty seconds. There was a warm, dry hand that slipped over mine. And I could breathe. I started to breathe again. Percy was hugging me. "Don't you know how to swim?" He asked, slight anger chilling his voice. "No..." I murmured, embarrassed and sad. "Right. Zeus's daughter." I blushed and looked away, tears forming in my eyes. This was embarrassing. We clambered out of the lake water and I went to my cabin to change. I smelt like the lake, which wasn't a good thing. I took a cool shower and changed. I went for a walk to clear my mind. I was walking around in the forest, breathing deeply the scents and identifying them. Pine... Redwood... Ocean... As I closed my eyes, trying to put my finger on a scent, I bumped into something. A tree? I opened my eyes abruptly and saw a small tree. A wood nymph appeared in front of me, not much younger than me. "What was that for?" She asked, flinging her brown hair over her shoulder. I started to get a little fearful. Damn Xenophobia. "S-sorry..." I muttered, turning and trying to escape my fears. The nymph followed. "Uh, sorry about snapping at you like that. I was just... sorry." I nodded but kept on my way, deeper and deeper into the woods. She fell back and I broke into a run. I slowed down only when I came to a busy highway. Where the *edit* was I? Slowly and calmingly, I took a deep breath. The night air was cool against my skin. Whatever. I walked through the streets of -probably- Manhattan. I came to a CD shop and checked my pocket for spare money. I found a twenty. I walked inside and bought a few CDs. Old school, I know but at least I can load these up onto my iPod. I'd gotten some Linkin Park, Green Day, Evanescence, and Three Days Grace. I was walking back to the direction I thought camp Half-blood was. There was a short-cut. A dark one. I took my chances, not having Claustrophobia. It was fine at first until I stopped to tie my shoe. Three guys, all black clad, started to walk towards me. One, the leader judging by his body language, had black hair streaked wonderfully with bleach blonde. I looked up, heart starting to pound. I started to hyperventilate. They looked down at me, smug grins spreading over their faces like jam. I gulped and avoided their gleaming eyes. "Hey punk princess." The leader started. The other two guffawed. "Watch'ya doin'?" "Nothing." I replied, trying to stay calm. He took a step towards me. He was very attractive and walked with a swagger that said he knew he was. "Oh you gotta be doing something precious. What about me? *edited*" "No! I am not doing that. I'm not a *edit*!" "Are you so sure, girly?" He *edit*. I looked away, mad that he was right. "Yeah. I will not *edit*!" The guy raised his hand and slapped me hard on the cheek. Tears stung my eyes. He looked down at me, his green eyes filled with an unfamiliar rage. He pushed me over onto the hard ground. I was winded. He looked at me smugly again. I should have never gone for that walk. This unfamiliar young man leaned over me. "We know what you are. You're coming with us." All went black. Chapter Ten. When I awoke, I could tell I was on some sort of ship. The guys were standing over me again. They were grinning smugly again. "Where the heck am I?" I murmured, trying to run through my memories. Everything was blank. "Jenny, you're on the Princess Andromeda. You know your name is Jenny Lattimer, right?" The middle guy told me. "And you resent the gods. You're on the titan's side. Like us. And you've known us forever, since you were a baby. My name's Seth, remember? And you and I, Jenny, we've been dating for a month." I nodded believing all of this. He told me all about myself. I thought it sounded odd but I went with it. "And finally, my dear Jenny, when we went to the Underworld to do a quest, which is now completed by the way, you fell in the River Lethe. And this is why I'm having to tell you about yourself." I believed him. For the first few weeks, everything was great. Seth and I were a great couple. His hair was originally blonde and he dyed it all the time. "Who's your Olympian parent?" I asked, sipping my strawberry smoothie. "Hmmm." Seth chuckled, sipping his cola. "Aphrodite." "That explains you being quite the flirt, Seth." We exchanged a laugh. It was nice here, being on the titan's side. They offered so much more than the gods. I tugged at my pink shirt and went back to my room. It was filled with posters of things a stereotypical teenage girl would like. Twilight, Harry Potter, High School Musical, Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift, Taylor Lautner, and more. I brushed my hair and checked my make-up. It was okay so I fixed it up. I looked beautiful! I had just the right amount of blush on. My light pink eye-shadow had some sparkles to it, making me look ten times more beautiful! When I was finished, I went back onto the deck. It was a lovely day, the sun was shining, the ocean glittered and sparkled. There was a loud bang like something exploding. I turned abruptly to see a black haired and green eyed boy. He was kinda cute. "Natalia!" He screamed. "What happened to you?" "Who's Natalia?" I wondered aloud. "I'm Jenny." This boys face grew pained. "C-come with me." "No way creep!" "Please, Na- er, Jenny!" I fought his pleas. Finally, Seth came and started to pick a fight with this creepy boy. Seth won, forcing the boy to jump over the edge of the ship and probably die. It was quiet now. (A/N:: Who hates this action of mine?) Chapter Eleven Seth turned to me, a malicious grin plastered over his lips. I gave him a weak grin and let him wrap his arms around my waist. I leaned up and kissed him, quickly. "You're a god. Nice winning there, Seth." I giggled. Wriggling out of his embrace, I grabbed his hand and tugged him along, laughing as he stumbled over his feet. "The stupid w***er should never bother us again, he's probably dead by now, eh?" Seth stumbled again, from me pulling him. We shared a laugh, walking back into the ship and not caring about what had just happened. It may've been scarring to some people, but I was used to it. So what? My boyfriend had volatile emotions, I could really not be more apathetic. About a week passed before there was another attack. No one was prepared for this one. We'd all been asleep when it happened. I was awoken by something moving around in my room, I could hear it. I jump start to consciousness. There was that boy, the one who I'd thought would be dead. "Natalia, please, wake up from this delusion." The boy begged. "I'm not Natalia, I may look like her, but I am not her!" I screamed. With his gleaming green eyes, the boy caught my gaze. I tried to keep my emotions at bay, not wanting to become volatile like Seth. "You are Natalia. Natalia Roberts, daughter of Zeus. I..." "Spill it, freak." I murmured, more at ease now. In that moment, the boy leaned down a small bit and kissed me. It was passionate, sweet, but felt familiar. Like I'd been waiting for these lips for a long time. There was something else about this kiss. I realized that the guys who'd brought me here, Seth, Daniel, and Marcus, had been lying. I was not Jenny Lattimer. I was Natalia Roberts. This boy, Percy, had been telling the truth. It had come back to me in some odd way. I had no notion of how, it just had. TO BE CONTINUED.... (A/N:: Who likes m' new wr't'n st'le? Anyone? Also, my... Copied Swedish accent XD) Category:Action Category:Original Character Category:Demigods Category:Percy Category:Angst Category:Nico Category:PG-13 Rated Story